


Сферический Мир Тьмы в вакууме

by Argee_Lince



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы писали это как в чистом виде стёб. А потом нам сказали, что городские игры примерно вот так и происходят...<br/>Соавтор - lim (aka Reymas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сферический Мир Тьмы в вакууме

**ДАНО:**  
Есть Князь. Не будем отступать от классики – он Вентру.  
Есть Примогенат. Пусть Князю будет проще: Примогенов изначально пятеро – за вычетом Вентру (ибо Князь) и Носферату – пусть он будет Сенешалем.  
Элизиум охраняет Бруджа, поэтому в Элизиуме все всегда тихие и вежливые.  
Где-то по лесам бегает Шериф-Гангрел. Иногда он прибегает в город, быстро наводит ~~шухер~~ порядок железной рукой и снова исчезает в недрах Гринписа.  
Князь по политическому весу как раз уравновешивает Примогенат.  
Примоген Тремере – он же Регент местной Капеллы. Третий Круг.  
Ещё есть некоторое количество мелкой и не очень шушеры, стайка-другая Шабаша, инферналисты, Анархи, гули, Инквизиция Шабаша, Независимые, Инконню, Охотники... а также оборотни, маги, феи, демоны, призраки, квай-джины и прочая радость.  
Изредка на улицы высовываются робкие человечки – вообще-то, они тут живут, но про это никто уже не помнит.

 **ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ:**  
Примоген, например, Малкавиан – взял да и преставился. В торпор лёг, Охотникам попался, ~~собаки съели~~ оборотни загрызли – неважно. И остались Князь с четырьмя Примогенами: прекрасный Тореадор, хитрый Тремере, тупой Бруджа и честный Гангрел. Причём Примогены, чувствуя передел власти и вообще неладное, начинают нехорошо друг на друга коситься – но пока ещё сидят на попах ровно.  
И вот на ближайшем собрании Князь нарушает статус-кво: при... эээ… людно чешет Гангрела за ушком. Честный Гангрел, не думая о дурном, урчит, тащится и требует ещё. "Ага! – смекают остальные Примогены. – А рыльце-то у Гангрела в пушку, причём вовсе не буквально и не в результате френзи!" До Бруджа доходит немного дольше, но ему объясняют.  
Тупой Бруджа поджидает Гангрела после собрания в ближайшей подворотне, шоб разобраться по-нашему, по-пацански. Он-то и объясняет Гангрелу, что тот подлый штрейкбрехер. Вместе они приходят сначала в кабак, а потом к выводу: раз Князь подставил Гангрела – почему бы Гангрелу не подставить Князя в ответ? Поработать двойным-тройным-пятерным… короче, у меня пальцы кончились… агентом. Заодно Бруджа предлагает ничего не говорить тем двум гадам, и чё мы ваще, тут самые рыжие? "Князь Бруджа" и "Сенешаль Гангрел" – звучит, а?  
Под столиком в затемнении сидит Носферату-Анарх и старательно записывает разговор на диктофон, попутно думая: кому, в каком порядке, в каком количестве и какую часть записи можно загнать повыгоднее.  
В это время по городу друг за другом, как Том и Джерри, бегают инферналисты и Инквизиция Шабаша, отдавливая ноги всем, кто не успел вовремя увернуться. В другую сторону всем кагалом бегают хихикающие Малки: они выбирают нового Примогена и добивают тех, кто увернулся от инферналистов и Инквизиции.  
Носферату приносит запись в Капеллу. Но не Регенту, он же Примоген. А Послушнику Седьмого Круга, который давно метит на место Регента. Послушник берёт запись, тыкает Носферату в задницу отравленной щепочкой (интриги интригами, а блюсти ТБ – это святое) и идёт договариваться с Гангрелом и Бруджей: он им – содействие, они ему Капеллу и голову Регента на серебряном блюде. Можно обойтись даже без традиционной Саломеи. Бруджа и Гангрел понимают, что отказаться будет себе дороже, и начинается у них верная дружба, подозрительно похожая на женскую.  
В это время Сенешаль понимает, что наконец-то! Скоро можно будет не прятать Пожирателя под одеждой, сделать себе нормальную морду и вообще пора поднимать Шабаш, который и так слишком долго ждал. Шабаш начинает бегать по городу змейкой, топча инферналистов с Малками и почтительно уступая дорогу Инквизиции. По пути они успевают устраивать дебоши и всячески радоваться жизни. Некоторые Малки присоединяются. С другой стороны подваливают довольные Сетиты в обнимку с теми инферналистами, которые не занимаются отвлеканием Инквизиции от настоящей работы. Вечеринка явно становится горячее.  
Охотники наконец-то просекают, что в городе как-то шумновато. И начинают резать всё, что пробегает мимо: только массовый геноцид спасёт человечество, а Господь уж как-нибудь отличит своих.  
В это время Джованни, которым кто-то из Носферату вовремя забашлял, выкладывают диктофонную запись на Youtube и рассылают ссылки на скачивание всем заинтересованным за смешную сумму в штуку баксов. Поэтому запись скачивают и бесплатно распространяют Виртуальные Адепты, которые денег не берут – они занимаются пиратством из любви к искусству. Начинают шевелиться Маги, на их шевеление прибегают Технократы, и Синдикат организует корпорацию по борьбе с пиратством. Джованни организуют корпорацию по борьбе с Синдикатом.  
Инферналисты, Инквизиция, Малки и Шабаш продолжают бегать. Сетиты старательно поддерживают размах и градус веселья. Баали мирно вершат свои тёмные делишки.  
В это время в местном дворе демонов барон Намару опять заговорился и ляпнул лишнего. Ему кинулись бить морду с использованием разнообразных неконвенционных методов. Дирижируют ансамблем Неберу, музыку сочиняют Ламмасу и исполняют Рабишу. Предусмотрительные оптимисты Халаку заранее нанимают Малефакторов клепать гробы для этих придурков. Глазетовые. С кистями.  
В это время до оборотней наконец-то доходит, что творящийся дурдом несколько отличается от гейского замысла, в смысле – от замысла Матери их Геи. Обсуждая методы наведения порядка, Фенриры в дежурный раз сцепляются с Серебряными Клыками. Повелители Тени с интересом наблюдают за этим из ближайшего Драконьего Гнезда, вальяжно попивая подогретое сакэ с местной Многоножкой под неодобрительным взглядом Блистательного Журавля. В Изумрудных Дворах ~~такой-то~~ Зелёной Матери слегка волнуются Звездочёты, которых успокаивают Нувиша.  
В это время Князь решает, что гуляния приобрели слишком широкий размах, и приходит к логичному выводу, что количество участников дебоша надо сокращать. Он делится идеей с Примогенами Тремере и Тореадор – не в одиночку же разгребать весь гадюшник! Тремере с Тореадором мысленно переименовывают его из Князя в Капитана, вслух рассыпаясь в благодарностях за доверие.  
В это время Примогены Бруджа и Гангрел героическими усилиями таки выкапываются из-под Сетитов и примкнувших к тем Ламмасу. Послушник Седьмого Круга похоронен где-то под массой тел разной степени одетости, причём эротичное надгробие формой подозрительно напоминает пирамиду. Следивший за ним Послушник Третьего Круга радостно потирает ладошки и бежит докладывать Регенту об успехе задания – Регент, знаете ли, тоже не дурак посидеть в собственном кресле, а этому молодому шлимазлу до настоящих интриг ещё расти и расти… было.  
Нежные феи Благого двора давно упаковали чемоданы и организованно отбыли в Грёзу. Остались Неблагие, которые самозабвенно отрываются со всеми, кто попадётся под руку и прочие органы. Все, кто бегал, всё ещё бегают, но ряды их заметно пожидели и жиды поредели.  
Малки таки выбрали Примогена и теперь благочинно отмечают это дело в Элизиуме под грубовато-ласковым взглядом Хранителя, вслушиваясь в мелодичное щебетание гарпий. Они ещё не знают, что своей политической зрелостью привлекли внимание парочки Пустотников и те, решив, что мир таки да, пора раскачивать, идут в народ, в смысле – к уцелевшим людям. Напирая на то, что верхи не хотят, а низы уже не могут ("А я сказал – не могут! Доколе! Долой! Землю – крестьянам, фабрики – рабочим, каждому больному – по санитарке, каждому санитару – по морде!"), Пустотники устраивают небольшую революцию, городские беспорядки и перевыборы мэрии во главе с самим мэром.  
Инконню внимательно наблюдает за происходящим, тщательно фиксируя все события в летописях. Им понемногу помогает Арканум, который опасливо косится на местный филиал Общества Леопольда: интересно-то интересно, но за контакты с идеологическим противником можно и репой по тыкве огрести.  
Общество Леопольда на их счастье по уши занято. Орденом святой Жанны. А если фиг вам, а не монашек в сауну – за такое, святой отец, можно и партбилет на стол положить!  
И тут неожиданно для всех случается страшное: приходит ~~лесник~~ Шериф.  
И выгоняет из города всех.  
Потому что – не хрен!


End file.
